RWBY Homecoming
by cornholio4
Summary: After an incident during their mission with Doctor Oobleck, Team RWBY end up in the pre Civil War MCU and ends up meeting Spider-Man. Peter/Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

**The pic is [MM] AE: Ruby Rose (RWBY) x Homecoming Spiderman by Deviantart user Master-Rainbow and was used with permission. Besides SPIDERxROSE, I noticed not many of crossovers with Spidey have the RWBY team coming to the Marvel universe instead of vice versa. There may be two or three chapters of this story.**

 **this story will not be an adventure one and will be mostly Team RWBY interacting with Peter as well as their reactions to how the MCU works.**

Team RWBY had gone on their assignment with Doctor Oobleck; however they had ended up discovering a secret base of a disgraced scientist using some sort of portal technology. Doctor Oobleck tried to handle it himself but the scientist wanted to get through his test so he opened it up and it had sucked Team RWBY within before they could escape.

The machine pretty much busted down afterwards as well.

They landed in some sort of unfamiliar place where there were a lot of buildings and a lot of strangely dressed humans walking about. "Where are we? This doesn't look like any kingdom I have been to..." Weiss questioned and they noticed there were people giving them looks and whispers.

Ruby decided to stop a passing by young and asked "excuse me, I think my team and I are lost, so do you know where we are?" the rest of Team RWBY didn't think to directly ask but decided to hear what this guy said.

"Uh sure, you're in Queens." The guy said hesitantly causing Team RWBY to give looks of confusion.

"So we are in a kingdom ruled by queens?" questioned Ruby and the guy started laughing before he realised by their faces that Ruby was seriously asking.

"No queens as in Queens, New York... you medieval cosplayers sure are keeping in character..." the guy muttered before leaving.

"So what, the kingdom is called New York? Was there a kingdom called York that was replaced by this New York?" Blake questioned and looked to Weiss who looked just as confused. Ruby then thought of something and her eyes widened.

"Guys, didn't that Professor Stein guy said that his device could take people to beyond Remnant and the Stars? What if it took us to a whole different planet!" Ruby asked throwing her arms about.

Yang and Blake looked to Weiss to tell Ruby about how crazy her idea was but was confused by her silence. "I did hear about Professor Stein's work from Winter... before he was kicked out by the Atlesian government, he did managed to teleport someone to another kingdom so... who knows..." Weiss stated and the rest took Weiss's acceptance of Ruby's crazy idea as something not good.

Then suddenly they noticed on the road there was a speeding car that looked like it was going to crash when suddenly an individual jumped down looking like he was slinging on a web or something. He had jumped in front of the car and seemed to have stopped it with his hands like it was his own strength. He then slinged away on another web.

Their eyes widened at this and they saw the individual was wearing blue bottoms, red boots, a blue shirt, a blue sleeveless hooded jumper that had a black spider insignia, red gloves, a red mask and goggles.

Their eyes widened but Ruby looked excited. "You think that was some sort of spider Faunus?" Weiss questioned but Blake shook her head.

"I doubt insect Faunus exist, the web might be part of his semblance or something..." Blake stated but Ruby was jumping up and down in excitement.

"He was dressed like a superhero, you think we were sent to somewhere with superheroes?" Ruby asked excitedly to eyes rolling from Weiss. Comic book superheroes seemed like something childish to the young heiress.

But the person's suit did look like a fanboy had put together their own superhero costume out of spare clothes. If Jaune tried to put one together he would probably just get an eye mask and cape along with just calling himself Huntsman.

Nonetheless Weiss ran to the direction where the individual was web slinging away. The rest of Team RWBY were not far behind. They found him jumping into an alleyway.

They saw him taking off his goggles and mask to show he was a brown haired boy Ruby's age. "The boy looks cute, doesn't he Ruby?" Yang asked Ruby with a wink which caused her younger sister to look embarrassed.

The boy noticed them and jumped in surprise and shock. "You're the boy who just stopped that car?" Weiss stated pointing her finger at the boy.

"Look please, you can't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to know about who I really am! No one else knows I'm Peter Parker and since I am mostly only known on YouTube..." the boy stated in a panicked tone not giving him time to digest the strange looking clothes and their attire.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Peter asked looking at the looks they were giving him.

"You do realise that before you told us, we had no way of knowing your real name right?" Blake asked and Peter then smacked his forehead with his hand in agitation.

*PB*

Back in Remnant, Professor Franklin Stein had been taken to a room in Beacon to be interrogated by Ozpin, Doctor Oobleck and General Ironwood. "Myself and many experts in the Atlesian government and military repeatedly warned you that these teleportation experiments were becoming too dangerous for you to continue Franklin! It was bad enough that we had to kick you out when you tried to continue behind our backs but now thanks to you a team of promising Huntresses in training are who knows where!" Ironwood sternly told Franklin, himself standing up while the professor was squirming in his seat.

Being the military commander in the room and the professor's former superior, Ironwood was leading the interrogation. "Can you find where the portal sent Team RWBY or not? Because if not, then you will have murder of four student huntresses adding to these charges as well as continuing experiments which you were prohibited from using as well and we did notice that there were stolen black market parts on your machine. One of the huntresses is the heir to the Schnee family as well." Ironwood asked him and the Professor grew more nervous.

"Well, despite my machine breaking down... I will be able to download the last coordinates and given time use the date to build a new one to take to the exact coordinates..." Stein stammered under the glares he was giving.

"Lucky for you I have bigger fish to fry and more things to worry about, you will only due what you can to build something to bring back Team RWBY. If not then... wouldn't it be a shame if the parents of the young huntresses somehow got hold of the information of where your cell is plus the times of when your cell could be unguarded as the robot guards do need maintenance checks. Plus I think it would also be a bit careless if they somehow managed to acquire the key to your cell as well. Perhaps a spare key and this information could be used by the friends of the Team as well." Ironwood said in a voice that was almost casual.

Winter Schnee then entered with a file and she was managing to mask her anger at the doctor that lost her younger sister. "We looked through the files that Doctor Oobleck brought back and it seems he had been getting funding from Sienna Khan." Winter stated giving the papers to her superior.

The glares hardened and Stein nervously tried to defend himself by saying "in my defence, my deal with the White Fang started when they were still peaceful Faunus rights activists..."

"Yet it continued until you were captured right now, long past when their efforts turned to terrorism." Winter stated obliterating his argument.

"I always intended to betray them, teleport them to a horde of grin so they could be killed before they could defend themselves..." Stein told them weakly and Ironwood ordered Winter to take him away.

"We will get your students back Ozpin." Ironwood told Ozpin before leaving.

 **Excited for the DVD release of Spider-Man: Homecoming and Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 this Friday (that's when it's released here in the UK).**

 **To keep in touch with the fairy tale and story feels of the RWBY cast, I did base Stein's name on Frankenstein due to mad scientists. The best I could come up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Team RWBY looked away to give Peter time to change into his normal clothes and put the outfit into his backpack.

Peter reached out to Blake and desperate saying "look, I am sorry but can you please not..." he stared as he touched nothing as Blake had gotten back from Peter by producing a duplicate of her that she had produced. His eyes widened as he looked to the girls and looked excited.

"Whoa, do you girls have super powers too?" Peter asked looking excited, Ruby decided to show off her super speed with her leaving roses behind as she ran around the alley. "Wow so you're like Red Riding Hood if she had Flash powers?" Peter stated in amazement.

"Powers must be rare on this world if he had gotten that excited, so there may be no semblances or Huntsmen or Huntresses." Weiss stated to her friends thinking it over.

"Semblances? Of course we have hunters but hunting wild animals is kind of against the law. Are you aliens or something?" Peter asked picking up on their speech. Weiss wanted to retort before Blake silently reminded her that they may very well be aliens to him.

"Well, it might be hard to believe but we come from a world called Remnant and we are training to be Huntresses, we use our abilities to fight giant monsters we call Grimm." Yang explained to him and he was fascinated.

"Remnant? So is your world pretty much a broken off piece of a bigger planet?" Peter asked causing giggles from Ruby and Yang and Yang even whispered that she was starting to like Peter.

"So, do you need help getting back to this Remnant world or do you have anywhere else to go?" Peter asked and everyone looked down remembering that they were stuck with no way to get back.

"Sorry about that, I would invite you to crash at my place but my Aunt doesn't know about me and my powers plus... our apartment is quite small." Peter telling them not knowing about a certain woman who walked by and just noticed her nephew talking to some weird dressed girls.

"I mean how am I supposed to ask if four girls from a faraway place are in need of somewhere to stay?" Peter asked before noticing his Aunt May behind him and gasped.

Soon enough they were at the apartment where Peter and Aunt May stayed, Aunt May told them that they did have a guest room that they could use until they could find somewhere to stay.

Peter was surprised that Aunt May would be willing to house 4 strangers like that but he guessed that she would be keeping an eye on them.

"I promise we will find a way to pay for ourselves, Mrs Parker and we will try to pay you back for this kindness." Blake had told Aunt Mayas she let them have a talk in peace in Peter's room.

"Wow, you actually have a proper bunk bed in your room besides the one we pulled together." Weiss stated looking a bit jealous when she saw the bunk bed and they looked around.

"Are you sure that was your aunt? She looked like she could have been your sister?" joked Yang and Peter angrily hit Yang on the hand. "Wow spider boy is tough." laughed Yang.

"Spider-Man! The online videos of me haven't officially called me that, but that's the name that I gave myself." Peter corrected her and Weiss face palmed that he even chose a superhero name.

"Ooh, what is this?" Ruby asked pulling out the silver gauntlet devices from Peter's backpack. Peter took them and put them away in his drawers.

"Those are my Web-Shooters, they are how I shot my web. I invented them using some leftover parts I had found, I made the web fluid thinking it could help me travel like a spider." Peter explained to a look from Weiss.

"Wait, so do you actually have powers or is it just the devices?" Weiss questioned thinking it would be irresponsible for a kid to be going about being what amounted to a vigilante with homemade tech and no powers.

"Yes I do, at a science exhibit this spider bit me so I got stronger, faster and it dialled my senses all the way up. I need the goggles with my mask to help focus my senses when I am out and about..." Peter explained and noticed that Blake was looking through a selection of books she had saw, mostly passing through all the comic books.

"So are there other superheroes on this world Peter?" Blake asked and Peter smiled at the question. Peter got up and put on his laptop to show them. "So this is a less advanced scroll?" Blake asked and Peter looked affronted.

"Does this look like a long piece of paper?" Peter asked rhetorically causing Yang and Ruby to laugh but Weiss grunted as she was about to ask the same question. Blake seemed amused though.

" _I like this boy, wouldn't mind having a brother like him. Maybe I can kidnap him and bring him back to Beacon. Perhaps he could even put Cardin into a web?_ " Yang thought in her mind. Peter then showed them a video of several superheroes fighting strange creatures. One green monster freaked them out but this guy using his hammer to summon lightning reminded them of Nora.

"The Battle of New York, the world's greatest superheroes of the world banded together to fight an alien invasion years ago. They formed the Avengers. See that, that's Tony Stark a billionaire scientist who uses his suit of armor as Iron Man!" Peter said pointing to a figure in a red and yellow suit flying about.

"Wait? If he invented his own armor then why didn't he just sell it to the military to mass produce? It would be much better than having it to himself?" Weiss asked thinking of the Atlesian Governments and their focus on improving their robot army.

Peter smirked as he then showed them the video of the senate hearing where Tony Stark had refused the requests for his armor technology and told them to back off and that he had privatised world peace himself.

Team RWBY mostly laughed but Weiss had her mouth open and stuttered "that... that... that was the most arrogant thing I ever saw anyone do in a professional hearing!" She was sure that no one would have gotten away with that kind of disrespect in a hearing held by the Atlesian Government.

"Childish ideas, why do people think it are such a good idea to try and be comic book superheroes in this world? Do they want to live in a fantasy world?" Weiss asked out loud to glares from her friends but Peter was getting angry.

"Maybe it's because if we have the power to make a difference we do so! If we don't do this then innocent people will get hurt and we end up losing our uncle if we don't help out!" Peter shouted to their shocked faces.

Weiss realising she had set off a personal nerve apologised for complaining about how his world works. Peter calmed down and said it was fine. When they were going to the spare room to start getting settled in Ruby confronted Weiss.

"We all do what we do to make the world a better place Weiss, we are no different than the real comic book superheroes of this world. We are like Peter there and it was kind of out of line Weiss." Ruby admonished Weiss seriously.

Weiss couldn't believe her childish leader was admonishing her and she did deserve it. She would have to make a better apology to Peter later. It was like when she had unwittingly set off a personal attack with Blake during their argument on the White Fang.

" _He specifically said 'uncle', I have a feeling his origin story was not a happy one..._ " sighed Ruby as she got ready by finding a place to hide Crescent Rose.

 **Sorry how unrealistic I made it how Aunt May was willing to let Team RWBY stay over just like that. In the following chapters I want to do more bonding of just Peter and Ruby.**


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later Team RWBY was managing to adjust quite well in their current predicament, they used spare weapons parts in their bags to sell off in a pawn shop to get themselves money to keep them going as well as pay Aunt May for the help she was giving them. They had found old clothes in a charity store that they were using.

That morning Peter came in and Ruby and Yang nudged Weiss to say something to Peter and she looked nervous. "Peter, thanks for helping us out... and sorry that I was being a jerk when we met... I still don't like the idea of insulting the government like that or the whole concept of how superheroes are supposed to work here but I was a bit too passively dismissive about it..." Weiss muttered but Peter just gave her a shrug of the shoulders.

"Eh, I bet things are different in your monster hunting world so I guess this was a bit culture shock." Peter stated before his eyes widened when he looked to Blake and saw her cat ears as she was about to put on her bow. "Are you part cat or something?" Peter asked in astonishment and they realised that there were no Faunus on this world.

"I'm a Faunus Peter, the Faunus are a race of humans with parts and skills of animals, like a deer Faunus would have antlers or a monkey Faunus would have a tail." Blake told Peter gently wanting to cover her ears but she saw he was in awe.

"I am so jealous, I would love to have paws of a lion instead of hands!" Peter said looking at his hands making Team RWBY giggle in amusement. Blake sighed sadly knowing Peter would not like being a Faunus in their world.

"Say Peter, if you are going out, can I come with you please?" Ruby asked with her backpack and her eyes winking at him and he gave a shrug not knowing why not. Yang gave a laugh at this and Ruby gave her a questioning look.

"Are you going on a date now Ruby?" Yang whispered in her ear as Ruby's cheeks gone red and then shook her head. Ruby as she got out of their room said bye to Peter's Aunt May as they went out.

She noticed a framed newspaper article talking about the death of Ben Parker who got shot trying to help disarm a gunman during a robbery at a convenience store. It talked about him being a loving uncle to Peter and a loving husband to May.

Peter saw what Ruby was looking at and sighed really sadly, she followed Peter patting him on the back sympathetically out of the door. "Sorry about your uncle and really sorry if I just dug up depressing feelings."Ruby told him and he was looking down as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't know if you would know what it was like..." Peter muttered and Ruby gave him a hug at this.

"Of course I do, it might not have been recent but I lost my mum when I was really young." Ruby told Peter with a reassuring look on his face but he shook his head.

"But it wasn't your fault that she died." Peter told her leaving her stunned and stayed silent as they walked out of the apartment. They then heard someone yell about their handbag being stolen by a running snatcher.

Peter told Ruby sorry that he had to go and take care of this. Ruby then smirked as she looked into her own bag.

Peter had quickly changed into his Spider-Man get up in an alley and web slinged to where the snatcher was. But then there were petals in front of the man and Ruby in her cloak was pointing her weapon scythe Crescent Rose at him telling him to drop it.

The snatcher did so and Ruby disappeared in petals again to give it back to the one he had taken it from. Peter was in disbelief as she went into the alley so they could talk.

"You have a robotic scythe! That is so awesome, I have trouble putting it in words!" Peter practically squealed at the sight of it and Ruby smiled as she cuddled it.

"Crescent Rose is also a gun, I built her myself!" Ruby said as she put it away , she then looked serious and asked "sorry for asking but I have to ask, why do you think it's your fault your uncle died? If it was some robber who killed him..."

"I could have stopped it thought, it was about more than a week since I got my powers. I was goofing off but came across the robbers as they entered the store, I left it alone and ran away not thinking it was my business. I didn't notice Uncle Ben was in there and he paid the price for my cowardice..." Peter muttered and Ruby's eyes widened.

"The words you shouted at Weiss, is this why you're Spider-Man?" Ruby asked and Peter nodded as she then remembered.

"I want to help out, help out the little guy and help out if I can. So one else has to lose their Uncle Ben if I can prevent it..." Peter explained and Ruby gave him a big hug which he then returned.

"Hey do you want us to look for crime together?" Ruby asked with a smile and Peter grinned under his mask.

Later that afternoon, Peter and Ruby had not gotten home yet so Weiss, Yang and Blake (after figuring out how to link the world's internet to their scrolls) were checking out the video website Peter showed them.

Their eyes widened when they decided to look up superheroes and saw one or two videos only two hours old at the most showing Peter as Spider-Man and Ruby scaring of bullies who were picking on a kid. The video had the title of 'Bullying stopped by Red Riding Hood?'

"Looks like they were busy..." Weiss muttered as Yang laughed and Blake shook their head.

 **What do you think of me trying out a time skip of my own? Perhaps a year or two in the MCU but somehow (due to the portal sending them to the past in the MCU) not much time had passed in the RWBY verse? Similar but different to the one used in SPIDERxROSE.**


	4. Chapter 4

A lab in Vale, Remnant two weeks later and Ironwood, Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and the parents of the members of Team RWBY plus Winter Schnee had been gathered together to see the new machine that Stein had put together. "I tested the calculations and as long as the machine is monitored and the power stays on, we can send someone to where Team RWBY were sent and can retrieve them." Stein said looking at his notes.

"This won't escape the charges of continuing this research in the first place, it was your machine that lost them in the first place plus your dealings with the White Fang but you may have some leniency on your sentence." Ironwood told him sternly and Stein gulped and nodded in understanding.

"I am volunteering for this mission General." Winter stated stepping forward having been spending the time sharing glares with her father. The man had also been doing the same to Ghira Belladonna.

Taiyang Xiao Long was about to but Qrow Branwen put his arm down and told him "I know you are worried about them Taiyang but no offense but you have been out of practice at being a Huntsman for a long time. It's better if I should go." Qrow told him and Taiyang wanted to argue but conceded.

The Belladonnas were wanting to volunteer but Ironwood told them that he didn't want their island Menagerie to be left out their leaders. Ozpin went to the door and said "I think our hidden guests might have something to say." He then opened the door to see Teams JNPR, CFVY and Penny Polendina standing at the door nervous at being caught.

Ironwood and Goodwitch looked sternly at them and Penny stepped forward and bowed saying "sorry General Ironwood, I was worried about my friend Ruby so I had been keeping tabs on the progress. When I heard the machine was almost ready I kind of blabbed it to Team RWBY's friends..."

"I want to volunteer for this sir, I have the best fighting results of the students in our class and I did win the Mistral Regional Tournament four times." Pyrrha Nikos said speaking up and Ironwood sighed.

"No offense Ms Nikos but good grades and tournaments where there are rules and guidelines are no substitute for actual experience." Ironwood told her softly, he then turned to Penny who looked like she wanted to volunteer as well. "I don't think you are ready Penny but I don't think myself or your father wants to risk losing you." Ironwood told her and Penny gave the best sigh that she possibly could.

"I am not saying to dispute what you said about it being dangerous for student Huntresses James, but if a few trained Huntsmen leads the mission, it might help if a familiar friend or two could be welcoming to them." Ozpin stated speaking up and Ironwood sighed.

"Alright, Mr Branwen, Ms Schnee and Ms Nikos will go with..." Ironwood stated pointing through the several available students there. Velvet looked nervous and shy but was the first of her team to volunteer. "You sure Ms, chances are the place they are might not be so kind to Faunus?" asked Ironwood softly and Velvet nodded being used to the Faunus hate.

"Alright, it's settled. We will get things ready to leave for tomorrow. I will set up communication but the first sign of being dangerous I want the students to return back." Ironwood stated with everyone nodding.

The next Qrow and Winter were ready but made antagonistic looks to eachother, their teams was saying goodbye to Velvet and Pyrrha and wishing them both the best of luck.

Velvet and Pyrrha both looked to eachother and nodded being as ready as they can be.

However they or Stein wasn't able to know that while the Machine would be taking them to where Team RWBY were sent in the present, they couldn't know that it was in the past that Team RWBY had been sent previously...

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I definitely want to make the next one longer as we see what has happened to Team RWBY.**


	5. Chapter 5

A year and a half had gone by ever since Team RWBY had appeared in this new world. A lot had happened, the Sokovia Accords had been drafted and due to the Avengers team having been on opposing sides of the issue of the Accords plus an incident at their signing, the Avengers fell apart.

The leader of the Pro-Accords faction, Tony Stark had actually tracked them and Peter down to help him capture Captain America and the Anti-Accords faction. Peter was ecstatic that he was being taken under his wing and was given a new suit; Ruby helped out especially with Tony complimenting her Crescent Rose and was especially impressed when he was told that she built it himself. Yang joined in wanting to be at her little sis's side.

Weiss however still was not a fan of Tony and stayed out, especially when he said that he didn't have time to explain everything except for the vague idea that Captain America had gone AWOL. Blake too decided to stay out of an issue she had no knowledge about.

After the issue of the Accords, Tony still helped them out saying he could give them resources for them once he was told of their predicament. He also said he could help Peter and Team RWBY out of the eyes of the Accords committee.

However things changed even more than that when in his quest for artefacts called the Infinity Gems, an alien warlord called Thanos invaded with his order of forcibly adopted warrior children. The Avengers were brought back together and with the help of Team RWBY and space superheroes Thanos had been defeated.

The Avengers had been officially put back together and they talked with some foreign alliance called the United Nations to get a compromise to get amendments made to give them some leeway while the rogue Avengers would be helping out with clean up and offer tasks for crimes that they had committed during the so called 'civil war' of the Avengers.

Plus Team RWBY and Peter had moved into Avengers Facility along with Aunt May who before had learned of Peter's identity with the cover being that it was for Peter's internship with Tony Stark...

Ruby Rose woke up on her top bunk of the bed she was sleeping on in the dorm room of the Facility. They wanted bunk beds in their room to make it seem more like their old dorm room at Beacon.

She then got dressed and shouted at Weiss and Blake to get up, Yang was pretty much doing some early morning exercises. Every since Team RWBY became an unofficially Avengers back superhero team (with staff at the facility watching over them and their vigilante activities for supervision, with them getting ready to sign the Accords when they were old enough, the same for Peter though with his identity remaining secret except for a list of approved individuals), Yang pretty much made it her mission to train until she was good enough to best Bucky Barnes, T'Challa (the superhero king of the country Wakanda) the Black Panther and Captain America.

Blake and Weiss groaned as they too got dressed, "So you and Peter are on a date later?" Weiss asked with a smirk and Ruby grinned with a nod. Once Team RWBY settled in the new world, Peter and Ruby spent so much time together (plus with kisses there and there which left them embarrassed) that the rest of the Team considered them dating before the decision was officially made.

"Not really but May is helping us with our dancing, you know with us being dates for Tony and Pepper's wedding!" Ruby stated with glee with her being chosen as the flower girl (quite appropriate if you asked the team) and Peter the ring bearer.

They got out of the room and came across Tony talking with Steve Rogers (Captain America) and James Rhodes (War Machine). Steve was made the deputy director of a reinstated anti-terrorist task force called SHIELD under Jeffrey Mace as well as field commander of the Avengers plus working with relief groups to help out victims if and those affected by Avengers related events. James Rhodes had been a colonel but due to his part in the war against Thanos he had been promoted to General.

As for Tony, he had officially permanently retired as Iron Man with him focusing on his new job as the US Secretary of the States and his new intended family life with Pepper Potts.

"Secretary Stark, General Rhodes, Commander Rogers." Weiss stated with a bow before leaving. Personal opinions about Tony aside, she decided to show proper decorum when faced with.

"...Commander Rogers, still not used to that. If you ask me I will always feel like a Captain." Steve sighed as Rhodes and Tony gave them a smile, working out their attempts to deal with their animosity before. Tony and Steve had made their mistakes and clouded judgments during the civil war and both wanted to make up for them. Rhodes was working through it as well.

"You could probably retire if you want, you passed retirement age when you were in ice. Perhaps you should settle down with Beth that waitress girlfriend of yours, perhaps give the world a Capsicle Jr something." Tony told him and the three shared a laugh.

"Look, it's the biggest example of how much things have changed..." Steve muttered pointing to Loki in a business suit. Thor had brought the remnants of his home Asgard to Earth in a giant spaceship (apparently he had to start Ragnarok to stop an evil sister of his). After some talks the United Nations gave him a giant island to rebuild Asgard on Earth with a seat on the UN.

With a controversial choice for the UN Ambassador...

"Ambassador Odinson..." Rhodes greeted as curtly as he could, Rhodes was among those who thought that Loki should be facing judgement for war crimes due to his part in the Battle of New York. Thor had to give several speeches to assure the UN that he had him on a tight lease and Loki would be participating in.

"So that magical tech the Asgard guys put in the cells at the Raft?" Tony asked referring to that Thor sent people to the underwater prison known as the Raft to help improve containment; apparently it was the same enchantments used in the cells of the previous Asgard's prison.

"I assure you, those cells can now hold several teenage Frost Giants, I assure you that Mr Blonsky and your little red friend won't be getting out anytime soon." Loki responded with his arms crossed referring to the captured individuals involved in a recent incident and one of them being Tony's predecessor as Secretary of the State.

One official came and told Steve "we have gotten reports of a strange teleportation signature in downtown New York."

Steve then told Rhodes and Tony that he would talk to them later. He then told the agent "ready a Quinjet and team ready for me ASAP. Let director Mace know that I will handle this as peacefully as I can but ready a backup team if things go south and if our visitors are not the friendly kind. Plus the coordinates of where the signature came from."

The official nodded and left with Steve. True, he could have delegated this to a team but he figured that a peaceful negotiation to figure out if this is something big enough that he has to bring it to the attention of the Accords committee at the UN.

*PB*

Soon Qrow, Winter, Velvet and Pyrrha passed through the portal that had now taken them to New York; they were alarmed at the busy unfamiliar city that they were in. "Seems like the place we are taken to has a basic civilisation, we may need to do recon of this place." Winter pondered out loud and then faced Qrow silently asking him if he was going to be serious in this.

Velvet looked around and saw that the people seeing her and her rabbit's ears either was in disbelief or just shrugged as if this was something to be used to.

Pyrrha herself noticed people walking by and muttering about if she was a Cosplayer or a LARPer or something. It kind of made her uncomfortable, especially when some teenagers that were passing by were whistling at her attire.

Before the four could decide on their first course of action, Velvet's eyes widened when she noticed something on a newspaper stand. She ran across and called for everyone to come forward and they did so in no time at all.

"What is it Ms Scarlatina, it must be quick as we are on an important..." Winter stated only for her eyes widened at a photo and headline on a newspaper:

 **BATTLE OF NEW YORK MEMORABLE CONCERT, TEAM RWBY'S ICE QUEEN SINGS**

Winter saw on the cover there was her sister singing through a microphone, Pyrrha herself saw something in the mirror of a nearby toy store. She called them forward and saw in the window was plush toys that clearly were of the four girls they were sent to retrieve.

"It's only been a couple of weeks, what have they been up to?" Qrow questioned out loud and Winter had to admit she was in reluctant agreement. Then there was a cough and behind them was Steve standing with some SHIELD personnel.

"Hello, my name is Commander Steve Rogers of SHIELD. Sorry for bothering you but we noticed the portal signature and you four coming out of it, we just want to ask if you would come with us to answer some questions. We mean you no harm; we just want to know how you got here." Steve stated motioning to a visible aircraft carrier known as a Quinjet.

Pyrrha and Velvet were alarmed and Qrow looked like he was ready to fight at any second but Winter whispered to them "it's our best bet to figure out where we are or how to find Team RWBY, just be on your guard if they try something..."

They relaxed a bit and Winter told Steve "we would be happy to cooperate Commander Rogers and tell you of our mission but I will warn you if this is a trap, you and your men will pay the price."

Steve smiled warmly at them shocking them and he said "well we have nothing to worry about then." They then followed them into the Quinjet that hopefully would take them to somewhere that could give them answers.

 **While I am a Cap Widow shipper I decided to go with Beth here. Plus while I will explain the details, I wonder if you can figure out what happened with Ross.**

 **While I didn't describe them, Team RWBY will have their current Volume 4 attires. I was going to have Yang's arm taken off during the Infinity War (I know that it probably won't end as well as it did in this AU) but I didn't want to risk me not doing the issue of Yang's PTSD with the seriousness as it deserved.**

 **One more thing:**

 **Happy Nondescript Winter Holiday!**


	6. Chapter 6

They entered the van and waited on the seats facing Steve at the back as the ride started. The two students were nervous as they had to contact their families the previous day to let them know they were following two Huntsmen in a mission that involves portal technology. Only assurances that if it became too dangerous they would be sent home and they were in the care of trained individual and one of them a highly respected military officer of Atlas was able to barely convince Velvet's parents and Pyrrha's mother to relent.

"Let me do the talking for the most part." Winter told the associates but they could all tell it was mainly directed at Qrow. "Commander Rogers, wherever we are seemed to have knowledge of portal technology. I ask if this is a regular occurrence." Winter asked Steve in a formal tone.

"Well the Planet Earth has had to deal with alien invaders and forces from other dimensions so we had to learn to adapt and monitor to be ready when the next one arrived." Steve replied in a tone that they found too casual, even Winter batted an eye at the fact this place deal with alien invaders and it scared the two students in fear for their lives and the lives of Team RWBY.

"Not to be rude but I have introduced myself but I was wondering if you and your platoon could please do the same." Steve asked and Winter pointed to them all and introduced their names with Steve looking interested when he heard Winter's surname.

"Can I ask the organisation that you belong to Commander Rogers?" Winter asked and Steve told them that it was actually a joint venture between the Accords Committee of the United Nations and the worldwide anti terrorist force called SHIELD which he was the deputy director of.

"We mostly deal with criminals and terrorists but we have to deal the incidents of invaders and Superhumans, people with dangerous powers and some are misguided, out of control or actually evil." Steve told them and Winter made special note to remember that it seemed that the people of this place must be normal people with semblances not being a thing.

They got to the Facility and Steve told them "Welcome to Avengers Facility the headquarters of the Accords Committee and the Avengers themselves." Steve greeted them outside the building which they guessed was a government facility.

"Avengers? Sounds like some sort of comic book super team?" Qrow stated jokingly as Winter glared at him and Steve gave a laugh to their eyebrows widened. Steve showed them the statue of the Avengers fighting against the Ultron robots at Sokovoia.

"You're not wrong Mr Branwen, the Avengers were formed from a group of remarkable people to save the World when the people needed it too and fight the battles that other people can't. We are indeed superheroes and we have a lot more of them on this Earth." Steve explained to their amazement.

Velvet and Pyrrha shared a glance unsure what to make of it, they were sent to a world of comic book superheroes? Winter looked cross and glared harshly at the statue stating "sounds childish, silly and old fashioned. So you have grown up adults in circus costume and masked vigilantes running about?" Winter stated quite harshly and Steve just smirked in return while Pyrrha and Velvet were wondering if she had to be rude and dismissive about it.

"Old fashioned are what the world needed, I was given a Super Soldier serum by my country's military and given my uniform and shield to fight in one of the biggest wars in the planet's history only to be frozen in ice for decades and wakened up to continue saving my world." Steve replied making Winter take a step back.

Military super soldier programs were nowhere near a new concept to Winter as At last had his own but the way Steve said it made her suspicious. "Shield? Costume? Is that you?" Qrow asked noticing the Captain America part of the statue up there.

The two students looked up to the statue and faced down at Steve as he smiled at them. "Indeed that is me and I am one of such superheroes. In fact I am Captain America the field leader and founding member of the Avengers, always felt like a captain even when I was promoted." Steve explained with a smile but it did not lesson Winter's view at all.

Steve and Winter had a stare off when Steve decided to ask "so can I ask something? Do you come from Remnant with Huntsman and Huntresses protecting people from monsters called Grimm?" This alarmed all four of them in surprise that they got the information.

However before they could ask how he got this information if this was supposed to be another world...

Then they heard something that sounded like grumbling and the 4 Remnant residents recognised a certain blonde haired girl walking down the hall muttering to her "he beat me again, I bet he wouldn't be so tough without his fancy robot arm..."

They looked at Yang with them recognising her (Winter having received a picture of the other members of Team RWBY besides her sister so she knew what they looked like). Yang's eyes widened when she saw the visitors and squealed in delight as she enveloped both Pyrrha and Qrow into a big hug.

"Pyrrha, Uncle Qrow! I never thought I would see you both again! It's been too long!" Yang shouted in huge delight as Qrow and Pyrrha both gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder as they let her go. Then they heard footsteps.

"What's with the shouting Yang..." said a voice and they saw Weiss and Blake walking towards them and paused when they noticed the others as well.

"Pyrrha? Velvet?" Blake asked hesitantly and Weiss looked at her two lost Students and then looked up to Winter in delight.

Winter gave a stern motion for her hand telling her to stop and she did so almost like a soldier but Winter smiled and gave Weiss a quick hug and asking how she had been and if she had been eating right.

"Blake, your bow?" Pyrrha asked noticing Blake didn't have her bow and had her cat ears showing. Velvet had her eyes widened since she did suspect Blake was a fellow Faunus but this was confirmation.

Blake paused and pointed to her ears chuckling and said "oh yeah, my bow. After ditching it the first two months, I forgot all about it..."

The four visitors and stopped looking towards Blake in confusion which she returned wondering why they were acting like that. "Months, you guys have only been missing for a few weeks..." Velvet muttered to the astonishment and surprise of Team RWBY.

"Before we explore this further, where is Ms Rose?" Winter asked the two younger Huntresses dreading if something happened to her.

"She went to dance lessons with Peter Parker and his Aunt May." Steve explained everyone having forgotten he and the fellow agents were still there.

"Who is this Peter Parker?" Winter asked as there were looks from Weiss and Blake while Yang was smirking.

"Ruby's boyfriend." Yang stated nonchantly to the surprise of Pyrrha, Velvet and Qrow laughed thinking that Taiyang was going to love hearing about this.

*PB*

Blake said she would go to the dance studio and collect them so they could be together and sort everything out together. Pyrrha went with her wanting to be the one to surprise Ruby as well as making sure she was okay.

There were an agent coming with them and as they walked down the streets of New York, Pyrrha was surprised that people were treating Blake like a celebrity (which she was certainly familiar with) wanting to get her picture taken with them (some of them wearing cat ears costumes) and one had a book with Blake on the cover and the title ' **IDEALISM TO TERRORISM: MY WHITE FANG STORY** '.

"My autobiography explaining my time in the White Fang and when I left due to their recent violent methods. Was a hit seller. Team RWBY kind of became superheroes here." Blake explained to Pyrrha who was thinking that she never thought of writing a book herself.

Soon they reached the dance studio and out came Ruby, Peter and his Aunt May. "You were not that bad Peter, I think I was much worst at this dance at my old school!" Ruby laughed at the embarrassed look on Peter's face.

Ruby stopped when she noticed Pyrrha and before anyone could react she ran using her rose petals and engulfed Pyrrha into a big hug. Pyrrha shared the hug and she looked to Peter wondering how he would be like in order to be a boyfriend to a girl like Ruby.

Soon it will be time to sort everything out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Slight spoilers for volume 5 of RWBY.**

Once Ruby let go of Pyrrha, she faced Peter and his Aunt May and told them "Peter, Aunt May, this is Pyrrha. You know one of my friends from Beacon!" she then took Peter's arm and faced Pyrrha and told her "this is Peter the best boyfriend in the whole universe and his Aunt May, she likes me calling her that too since she took us in when we first arrived on Earth." Ruby told her introducing them to her.

Pyrrha gave out a giggle looking at Ruby happy she had not lost her excited nature and found the blushing on Peter's face cute. "Wait, why are you looking at him like that? Hands off, he's mine and I will fight you if I have to!" Ruby yelled suddenly looking angry and holding Peter protectively making him more embarrassed too much amusement from Pyrrha.

"No worries Ruby, I won't try to steal Peter from you." Pyrrha assured her making her calm down thinking about how she only had eyes for a certain blonde at the moment. "Nice to meet you Peter, I hope we can get to know you better." Pyrrha told Peter shaking his hand which he returned.

"Time for us to go to the Facility now, there are others waiting for us!" Blake yelled catching them off guard as they had forgotten about Blake for the moment and they began walking to the Facility. As they started Blake went to Ruby and told her "I am sure when we get there we will try to have this sorted out but listen Ruby, apparently to everyone we know on Remnant... we were only gone for a few weeks..."

Ruby jumped in surprise and looked to Pyrrha who gave her a sad nod.

*PB*

As Steve and the others were waiting at the room in the Facility, there was a knock and then entered Loki and Steve sighed at the sight of him. "Everyone, this is Loki Odinson the ambassador to the nation of Asgard and a sorcerer. With your permission he wants to have a scan of your signatures." Steve explained looking wearily at Loki.

"Why not, as long as it's not an attack. Having sorcerers in this place of comic book nonsense will not make this less weird." Winter stated looking quite bored and there were other agreements from Qrow and Velvet though Velvet did looked nervous.

Loki then began channelling a green circle around his hands and looking around, ""Yes, these visitors have so called 'Aura' signatures like the ones from Team RWBY... What do we have here..." Loki said before stopping and looking at Qrow.

"Your different, I sense a great enchantment on you that is clearly magic. Has a sorcerer bewitched you on your remnant of a world?" Loki questioned with his hands crossed to raised eyebrows from Velvet, Weiss and Winter.

"Look here, I don't understand how your world works but on Remnant there clearly is no such thing as magic." Winter stated but noticed that Qrow looked quite alarmed. Before they could answer the door opened and in came Peter, Aunt May and Ruby.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted running towards Qrow and pulling him into a big hug. Loki left deciding this little reunion was not for him now that he has done his job. Qrow returned the hug and after they let go Qrow faced Peter.

"So this is your boyfriend Ruby?" Qrow asked having a good idea on how Taiyang was going to react to this teenager dating his youngest daughter. Peter looked nervous and just gulped.

"Wait? Are you taking us back and we can't return?" Ruby asked pulling Peter into a hug for dear life as it dawned on Team RWBY that this maybe the case. The others from Remnant noted their reaction with everyone thinking they were deep in fear in an unfamiliar world waiting to be rescued but it seemed that due to the longer time frame they had in the world that they had made new lives for themselves.

"Wonder how Tony and Pepper are going to say about this, they were made Ruby's official legal guardian here in this world due to her being underage. Kind of a long story how it happened." Steve noted speaking up trying to think of a fix to this situation. "Ms Schnee, I don't suppose if you give us the schematics on how you got there that we can bridge our worlds? Trust me we have the technology here and one of my fellow Avengers is a warrior king who has plenty of experience with exploring worlds and we have a certain doctor who dabbles in there as well. We would be able to provide assistance if your world comes under a great foe yourself or if there are other interdimensional threats because trust me there are quite a few out there." Steve stated looking to Winter's direction.

Everyone turned to Winter (with Ruby looking hopeful) who after a minute sighed and went to her communication device and talked through it "General Ironwood sir, we have made contact with a local military organisation on this world which the inhabitants call Earth. Team RWBY are alive and well but they seemed to have made new lives for themselves and a Commander Steve Rogers is asking if we can travel between our worlds for their new lives and bridge an alliance."

General Ironwood's voice talked through the device and told her " _well, discuss the details and bring this Commander Rogers with you and we could talk this out, plus how could Team RWBY have made new lives for themselves in the mere weeks they have been missing._ "

Winter sighed and told him through the device "that's the thing General, to Team RWBY they had been here on Earth for a year and a half. Perhaps Professor Stein has an explanation for this."

 **Hope you had a good new year. To the ones who asked, since they are not officially in the MCU I don't want to put the F4 or X Men in this story. I like them just fine but this is the MCU verse and the Marvel Management want to use the Inhumans for the X Men role but due to how much their show bombed (replacing Iron Fist as the MCU's biggest flop, good thing as I liked the MCU Iron Fist though I do wish he will wear the mask in the next season) I don't think they will be continuing that for very long.**

 **Next chapter starts in Remnant and we will have a scene showing a certain prisoner in the MCU Raft prison.**


	8. Chapter 8

In Remnant, Ironwood was shocked by the call and went to Stein's face. "Apparently to Team RWBY, their time in the world has been a year and a half. Anything you want to admit?" Ironwood asked Stein with gasps from everyone in the room.

"Well... during my previous experiment there might have been a chance the portal testing could have tapped into the space time continuum... but the chances I calculated were so low that I decided they were not worth bringing up..." Stein muttered making Taiyang and the Belladonnas want to attack him right there and then.

"Next time I will decide if something is worth bringing up." Ironwood told him before facing the others. "It seemed there is a complication is that Team RWBY has settled into new lives on the world, they still want to go back but Winter has told me that their officials want to speak about perhaps an alliance or something and allowing for an arrangement, I may have to speak to the council of Atlas and Vale about this..." Ironwood stated to concerns from those in the room.

Soon enough after about fifteen minutes they were all digesting this news and then Ironwood got a call saying the others were ready to go through. The portal opened up and then out came Qrow, Winter and Steve. "Anyone here General Ironwood." Steve asked and Ironwood came up to him. "General, I am Commander Steve Rogers of SHIELD and the Avengers and I think we may have a lot to go over..." Steve stated as Peter came running out of the portal and looked like he was queasy.

As Pyrrha and Velvet came out of the portal, Peter went up to a bucket and barfed in it causing Jaune to have a case of déjà vu. Then there was a familiar voice say "man Peter, you remind me of Jaune when we first met him. Doesn't he Ruby?" asked a voice and then entered Yang followed by Ruby and the others of Team RWBY to cheers from Team JNPR.

Blake was quickly entrapped by her parents in a big hug, Weiss was too with her mother and Taiyang did the same to Yang. He was going to do the same to Ruby but noticed she had gone straight to Peter and hugged him.

After it looked like Peter was feeling better Ruby told him "super spider powers and a little interdimensional transport makes you sick, perhaps this would make you feel better..." to the amazement of Team JNPR and Taiyang, Ruby pulled Peter into a kiss.

"Yeah, this is Peter. Apparently he's Ruby's boyfriend." Qrow told Taiyang who looked like he was going to freak out.

*PB*

One month ago, in the underwater prison known as the Raft. Set to house dangerous superhuman or 'enhanced' individuals such as Inhumans or even aliens. In the top sector of the Raft housed the generals involved with the recent alien invasion: Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidan. There was also the monstrously enhanced bulking abomination who was Emil Blonsky, a British soldier enhanced with both a low dose of a super soldier serum and the DNA of the Hulk or Bruce Banner.

The doors of the corridor opened up and out came a balding aged man in a business suit, Truman Marsh the warden of the Raft shouted out "you got a fellow Cell Block friend you freaks and misfits so please settle down. That includes you aliens; remember your purple daddy isn't around anymore to bust you out." Marsh shouted out to the alien prisoners referring to the fact that they referred to themselves as the Children of Thanos, Thanos being the alien warlord who masterminded the last alien invasion on earth.

Then several guards brought in strapped to a gurney and in a prisoner's uniform was Thaddeus Ross former United States military general and now former US Secretary of teh State. He had a certain collar on as well as electronic cuffs on his hands and ankles.

Ross looked darkly at the prisoners around him, "Those Avengers should be locked in here and not me, I was doing the human race a favour!" Ross ranted as he was let out of his chains and then placed in a domed cell.

"I wouldn't try to struggle Ross, this cell was built specifically for you. You try to 'Rulk' out and not only will your collar built by Stark himself stop you but the cell is designed to send out a knockout gas to further prevent you. Plus I got word that those Asgard guys are working to reinforce your cell like we did with Thanos's brats so even if you did go full Red Hulk then I don't think you could break out." Marsh told him before leaving as Ross began ranting about the injustice of it.

After the alien invasion, Ross was furious to find out that the renegade Avengers were welcomed back with a slap on the wrist in his eyes. His rant to the UN and the new United States President Madeline Joyce told him that they were talking with Steve Rogers and those who sided with him about them and their consequences for their actions during and after the signing of the Accords.

What was the last straw was that Banner was being welcomed back and then he caught footage of Banner walking with his daughter Betty... with a ring on her finger.

He decided he wanted to devise a plot to discredit the Avengers, so they would be scrutinised again or at least try to get Banner out of the way.

He had kept a sample of his blood for these years since ransacking Samuel Sterns' lab. His plan was for to inject himself with it (having all these years been jealous of the power and still wanted to use his idea to create an army of Hulks for the military plus wanting to take his aggression out on the Avengers when they came for him, especially then they would not need the Avengers and they could get them under control with certain methods) and frame him for a rampage (wanting to arrange for a period where Banner was incapacitated).

However he could not be sure his body would be able to take the transformation without it killing him, especially with that little health problem of his. So he had acquired a sample of the Extremis serum to further enhance his body (with their regenerative capabilities) so he could take it.

However he did not count for the fact that the serum was a bit unstable and not the final version that Tony Stark had used for Pepper. He was able to transform on his own and it seemed the serum was allowing him to keep his control during his hulked out self.

However to his irritation, a side effect was that his Hulk form had turned red. He took out his frustrations on a local city and relishing in the power he now had, Banner as the Hulk went down to confront him when it was known he was there.

He fought Banner to take out his frustration, but his inexperience with the power lost him the fight and he was changed back into normal form on live TV. It pretty much sealed his future as the Secretary of the State and as a free man.

Now he would be here waiting for trial where his enemies continued to prosper. It enraged him to no end.

 **I feel the Incredible Hulk is a hugely underrated part of the MCU and I hope to see Blonsky back in some form. I was so excited when I learned that William Hurt was going to play Ross again in Civil War. I so want him to become the Red Hulk when they can work out something with Universal and make a solo Hulk movie again. I always felt that mixing the Hulk's blood with Extremis would be the perfect way to do the origin.**


	9. Chapter 9

Team JNPR was amazed at the fact that Ruby now had a boyfriend (though Jaune hoped this meant he had a replacement for the role of Vomit Boy) but it seemed that Nora was the one most interested.

Taiyang looked like he was going to go up in Peter's face after Ruby and Peter let go but Professor Glynda Goodwitch stopped him saying "Excuse me Taiyang but I think we have more important matters at the moment than your daughter's love life." Taiyang relented but gave a glare to Peter that basically said that it was not the end of the matter.

"Now can you please tell us what it was like in the year and a half you spent in that world." Ironwood asked and Ruby jumped in excitement wanting to be the one to explain with looks from her teammates.

"It's so cool, it's a world filled with superheroes! There is magic, aliens and guys in armor! There were these guys that came from the moon but they were more like villains and not very nice." Ruby exclaimed jumping as she explained. There were rolling of the eyes.

"Very nice, but can we please get more accurate details than the comic book fantasy that Ms Rose just described." Glynda sighed but was surprised by the looks from Team RWBY.

"Actually Professor Goodwitch, Ruby was pretty much spot on. The world is filled with superheroes, Steve and Peter are ones themselves." Weiss explained to mutterings from those who did not come to the world themselves.

"Weiss, not cool! Secret identity remember!" Peter yelled irritably and Weiss gave him an apologetic smile with laughs from Yang and Blake. This got interested from Jaune, Nora and more suspicion from Taiyang.

Weiss's dad asked Weiss if he could get a quick word to the side, Weiss eyed his suspiciously and followed him into a corner to see what her dad wanted.

Ironwood then looked to Steve and told him with a smile "I am mostly known as Captain America, decades ago during what we called World War II, I volunteered for a government experiment that turned into a Super Soldier. I spent years frozen in ice until I was thawed out and I now lead the group known as the Avengers."

"Avengers? I can tell it's supposed to be like a comic book like name for a team but what do you avenge?" Ironwood asked with an eye raised.

"The world if we fail to save it, first person we avenged was fallen comrade called Phil Coulson but it turned out he was brought back." Steve explained causing people to bat an eye at how nonchantly he was talking about someone being brought back to life.

"Wait are you a comic book hero yourself?" Taiyang asked addressing Peter who groaned but was saved by Ozpin. Due to the fact that students were trained to be Huntsmen, there was not that much confusion over the idea of a teenager being a real life superhero.

"I propose if you are in agreement, we can have Peter here show his skills in one of the duels here at the academy. If we are going to make this travelling back to forth between worlds happen." Ozpin stated and Peter was wondering what duel meant.

"Well we have a lot to cover, if Team JNPR and perhaps Ms Scarlatina if she is not too busy could show Team RWBY and Peter around while the rest of us discuss how we are supposed to make this work. If the parents need extra time with their children then that is fine..." Ironwood said but jumped along with everyone to the sounds of screams from Weiss's dad.

They turned and saw him on the ground staring in fear at the ice golem of Cull Obsidian that was summoned by a glaring Weiss. "After everything I went through, I decided I am through being afraid of you father. Don't think I will let you push me around again." Warned Weiss as everyone but Steve, Peter and Team RWBY was wondering what the monster was.

"We had an alien invasion where that was one of the children of this big head alien guy, We helped take him down along with this green guy called the Hulk." Ruby explained to Team JNPR who were in awe.

Weiss was then pulled into a hug by her mother and Winter, Winter told her how proud she was right now with tears of joy in her eyes. Weiss asked "who is this stranger that looks like my sister but is not acting like her right now?"

 **Sorry for the short length, next chapter we see Team RWBY and Peter going around Beacon.**

 **Plus to those who have been following it so far, what do you think of Avengers: No Surrender? I am mixed on the new character Voyager who is supposed to be a forgotten founding Avenger wiped from memory and people treating her like they would treat Captain America himself.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth be told I am a bit disappointed that none of the reviews of the last chapter even mentioned the bit of Loki sensing some magic in Qrow.**

 **Sorry again for the short chapter.**

Soon Peter along with the teams of RWBY and JNPR were walking down the corridors. "Ruby, Yang this might just be a hunch but I am getting the impression that your dad doesn't like me." Peter told them having he arm held by Ruby.

"Don't worry about it Peter; Dad will probably mellow out by the time you have your wedding." Yang responded shrugging making Peter and Ruby jump with embarrassment and getting looks from Weiss and Blake. "What? You both know with how close those two are then it's only a matter of time." Yang told them.

"Well changing the subject, I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am Pyrrha and this is Team JNPR, team leader Jaune, Nora and Ren." Pyrrha said introducing them and Peter waved at them.

"So yeah you're team names are the first letters of your names put together. When Ruby explained it to me, I got to wondering what happens when the letters are unable to be put into any sort of word. Would a team featuring a Matt, Danny, Luke and Jessica be team MDLJ... Team Mid Lejjje..." Peter spouted out getting laughs from everyone there.

"I think I like Peter already!" Nora shouted out looking like she was about to pull Peter into a hug but was scared off by the silver eyes of Ruby's glare.

"Well, Ruby said something about you having spider powers and Weiss said you are a superhero in your world. So do you control spiders?" Jaune asked and Peter was reminded of being asked the question by his best friend Ned when he found out.

"Well since the cats out of the bag and I don't think it's a risk by me explaining it here. Well I got bit by an altered spider which allowed me to do this." Peter said freeing his arm from Ruby's grasp. He jumped at the wall and pretty much crawled up to it to the awe of Team JNPR.

Then they heard mocking laughter and turned to see Cardin Winchester. "Well, well, well... Not only are Team RWBY back from wherever they were hiding at but it seemed like Belladonna was a filthy Faunus like I suspected." He mocked and it angered Team JNPR and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry who are you?" Blake asked to the confusion of Cardin and Team JNPR. "Seriously, who is that?" asked Blake turning to her teammates.

"He looks vaguely familiar but I don't have a clue." Weiss said shrugging her shoulders as well as the others. Team JNPR were in shock as they could tell from their body language that they seriously did not remember Cardin.

"Cardin Winchester, big bully jerk and leader of Team CRDL." Jaune spoke up jogging their memories. Cardin was exasperated that he was being ignored as the four then had their eyes widen up in realisation.

"Oh yeah, i do remember a jerk called Cardin who was picking on Velvet and Jaune. I guess in the time when we were gone that we focused on the memories that we wanted to keep that he just faded from our memories." Weiss spoke up with agreements from her teammates. Team JNPR then began laughing at it.

Cardin's eyes widened and his mouth open in shock that apparently Team RWBY had actually thought he was not worth remembering. He then grew angry and went too charged when Peter jumped down and knocked out Cardin by landing on him.

"What, did you guys forget that I was still up there?" Peter asked with a frowny face and Ruby pulled him into a hug.

"Wow, aren't they just adorable?" Pyrrha asked her teammates and the other Team RWBY members. When they let go Peter then surprised them by helping Cardin up and then patted his head. Cardin then just stormed away in a huff.

"So I guess he didn't want his lollipop." Peter asked with his arms folded with everyone around laughing.

Watching this was Velvet who had reunited with Team CFVY. "Nice to see Team RWBY safe and sound and the Peter boy had some kind of spider semblance? With how he handled that Cardin jerk, I might have had an eye on him if Ruby didn't get to him first." Coco Adel the team leader commented, it was no secret to Velvet that her teammates disapproved of the anti-Faunus bullying against Velvet and were trying to help her stand up for herself.

Velvet herself just wondered if her teammates would believe her if she even tried to tell him that Team RWBY had gone to a comic book like world filled with superheroes. The then went away.

 **Next chapter we see Peter in the sparring matches with Steve deciding to take part in a spar himself.**


End file.
